Labour Day
by Vegetazchick
Summary: Bulma has her baby boy


Labour Day  
  
Bulma's nine months were almost up. She could give birth to her baby anytime now. Bulma was  
on her balcony, looking at the clear, blue sky. She then turned to the gravity room, beside the  
garden below her, where Vegeta was training. Vegeta has been training real hard these past few  
months for Freeza's arrival but he was still there for her. Vegeta showed up everytime she  
needed him since they got married. Bulma went back to her room and lay on the bed. She could  
feel her baby kicking her womb.  
  
"My, you're a strong baby," she chuckled to herself when she felt another kick.  
  
"That's because he's my brat and he's Saiyan," Vegeta said as he entered the room.  
  
"Vegeta... Please don't call him brat," Bulma scolded.  
  
"I'll try. How do you feel? Do you think he'll come out now?" Vegeta asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"I'm okay... so far," Bulma said, her voice was trembling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, well, some women have died from giving birth," Bulma answered in a calmer voice  
as Vegeta stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there when it happens," Vegeta smirked. "Now, do you want lunch? I  
could ask your mother to make you something and bring it up here."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, you've been so kind these past few months," Bulma said, sitting up but Vegeta  
stopped her.  
  
"You stay back on bed, you need rest. Now tell me what you want."  
  
"Okay, I'll just have a chicken sandwich and some orange juice."  
  
"I'll go get it," he said and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go, Vegeta," Mrs. Briefs said with a smile as she handed the sandwich and orange juice  
to Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, I'll go take it to Bulma."  
  
"Vegeta?" she said, stopping Vegeta from leaving. Vegeta turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I just want to thank you for taking good care of my daughter," she smiled.  
  
Vegeta turned around and was about to leave the kitchen and suddenly heard a scream, it was  
Bulma. To his surprise, he dropped the sandwich and the orange juice on the floor and hurried  
upstairs.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he stormed in their bedroom.  
  
"The pain... I think it's going to happen... now... Take me to the hospital," Bulma winced.   
Vegeta raced beside her and scooped her up. Vegeta opened the glass door leading to the  
balcony. He levitated a few inches from the ground and flew towards the hospital.  
  
***  
  
When Vegeta got to the hospital, he quickly ran to the receptionist and demanded that the doctors  
should do something about Bulma.  
  
"What do you mean it will take a few minutes?!!! My wife is going to give birth, can't you see  
that?!!!" Vegeta yelled at the receptionist.  
  
"Sir, please calm down," the receptionist said nervously, her voice was trembling.  
  
"Get my wife some doctors or else!" he threatened.  
  
"Well, since you asked nicely, I'll see what I can do," the receptionist stammered, her voice  
trembling some more. The receptionist paged some doctors over the PA.  
  
"Better," Vegeta growled silently.  
  
Doctors came to Vegeta in a flash with a stretcher. He putted Bulma down on the stretcher and  
the doctors took her to an emergency room. Vegeta followed them and watched Bulma from a  
glass window while the doctors were giving her some shots, to prevent less pain when she gives  
birth. A doctor came out of the room and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Sir, your wife would be all right. Everything would be all right, I assure you. Please wait in the  
waiting room, we'll take care of everything," the doctor assured.  
  
"For your sake, you better," Vegeta said coldly and headed to the waiting room.  
  
***  
  
It's been hours since Vegeta decided to wait and sit in the waiting room. He's been pacing  
around the room, hoping that Bulma and his child would be okay. He sat back on a chair and  
turned to the clock. It's 6:00 in the evening. Vegeta sighed to himself and a nurse came up to  
him.  
  
"Are you Mr. Vegeta?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Is my wife okay?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, she's waiting for you in room 314. I'll take you there..." she said and saw Vegeta was  
gone. He raced to the room as he heard the room's number.  
  
Vegeta entered the room and saw Bulma, sitting up on the bed with their baby cradled on her  
arms. The baby had purple hair and a tail, like Gohan when he was born.  
  
"Look at our son Vegeta," Bulma said. Vegeta went over to Bulma and smirked at them. "He  
looks cute doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he looks just like me," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Vegeta, I'd like to call him Trunks."  
  
"Trunks? Why do you have to name our son under a clothe?" Vegeta teased.  
  
"Here, do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma handed Trunks over to Vegeta carefully. He cradled Trunks on his arms and  
hummed something in Saiyan language. He gasped when Trunks' tail wrapped his arm. "You  
have a tail," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Yes and we're cutting it off," Bulma spat.  
  
"You can't do that! We'll keep his tail," Vegeta spat back.  
  
"Vegeta, no. I won't have a son stomping on me when he grows into a giant ape," Bulma  
reasoned.  
  
"But your moon is gone."  
  
"The answer is still no, just to be on the safe side," Bulma begged, making a puppy face at him.  
  
"Okay, you win," he said, handing Trunks back to her. 


End file.
